VOCALOID Editor for Cubase
VOCALOID Editor for Cubase (ボカキュー) is a designed specific version of the VOCALOID editor built to be compatible with Cubase 6.5 and later. About This version does not come with any additional vocals, but will use vocals from either VOCALOID2 or VOCALOID3, though is limited to only being able to use vocals designed for the system it is bought for. So the PC version will only be able to use PC compatible vocals and the MAC version will only use MAC compatible vocals. This version is that it's fully capable of working with the Cubase software and utilizing all the features of the Cubase software without fear of compatibility related problems. This means the vocals can be used alongside features such as mixers and buses together smoothly.link This is not always possible with various versions of VOCALOID, and can be problematic for users of other DAWs; one of the few offered alternatives is Piapro Studio, which in addition to being its own DAW, offers VSTi compatibility. Its noted on the product page of YAMAHA's VOCALOID SHOP that if you own this version of the software, you do not need to purchase the regular version of the VOCALOID editor. History On July 24, 2013, a VOCALOID NEO version of the software was announced which would allow it to work on Macintosh computers. This version is limited to being only able to use VOCALOIDs on the Mac version. August 2014, a service called VOCALOID NET, which allowed for the first time users to exchange information between this version of VOCALOID™ to both VOCALOID3 and iVOCALOID. VOCALOID4 In 2015, it was upgraded to support VOCALOID4. It was released for both PC and MAC, with the MAC version of this software being the only full version of the VOCALOID4 engine released for the MAC. In 2016, a special package called a "Creator pack" was released for Fukase's VOCALOID4 voicebank. As well as the VOCALOID4 version of this software, Fukase and Cubase AI, it contained the UR12 product.link In 2017, a VY1v4 version dubbed a "Starter Kit" was released.link Updates * March 5, 2013, the Cubase version was updated to version 1.0.2.link * August 5, 2013, Version 1.0.3 was released.link V4 * October 25, 2016, Version 4.3.0 was released. It an updated "XSY" group, removing of the VOCALOID.net feature (due to its closure), and general improvements to stability.link VOCALOID4.5 This version of the VOCALOID editor is currently unavailable for VOCALOID5, though older users of either the VOCALOID3 or VOCALOID4 versions can buy an upgrade to VOCALOID5. However, the VOCALOID5 software comes with a "VOCALOID4.5" addition which will allow the use of VOCALOID5 vocals in the VOCALOID Editor for Cubase. Users therefore can still use the editor despite it not being updated for VOCALOID5.link Releases Main versions The main versions contain only the Vocaloid editor and require Cubase be bought separately. Though if the producer owns Cubase, then this is considered the best option over the normal version of the VOCALOID3 and VOCALOID4 range. As a note of reminder, if you own this version you do not need to buy the normal editor as it is included. These versions also lack any addition Vocaloid vocals. Users could also purchase an upgrade to VOCALOID4 from VOCALOID3 and VOCALOID NEO, though this offer only is available via the Japanese version of the VOCALOID SHOP. Vcubase.jpg|VOCALOID Editor for Cubase Cubaseneo.jpg|VOCALOID Editor for Cubase neo VocaCu4.png|VOCALOID4 Editor for Cubase Starter Pack This version was a special release for the VOCALOID NEO version. It contained all software needed to begin producing songs and incuded Cubase as well as the VOCALOID Editor for Cubase. The only thing absent was a Vocaloid vocal, which had to be purchased separately. V3neostkit.png|Starter pack Vocaloid Starter Packs A number of starter packs feature this version as well as at least one Vocaloid vocal. The standard Starter Packs for these releases tend to come with VOCALOID Editor for Cubase but often lack a copy of Cubase itself. There are exceptions to this, although these releases are usually special editions. Boxartbundle.png|V4 Flower Cubase bundle starter pack IA DAW.jpg|IA DAW Cubase starter pack CYBER_DIVA_box.png|CYBER DIVA starter pack (download only) Englishmeg.png|Megpoid English starter pack (download only) Fukase_starter.png|Fukase starter pack Xin hua cubase bundle.png|Xin Hua + Cubase package V4 Nana English box.png|Macne Nana V4 English starter pack (download only) CYMAN Box.png|CYBER SONGMAN starter pack (download only) cs_cd_v4c_20p_w600.png|VOCALOID4 ENGLISH starter pack (male & female) (CYBER DIVA and CYBER SONGMAN) (download only) jpen_v4c_i_600.png|VOCALOID4 JAPANESE + ENGLISH starter pack (VY1V4, CYBER DIVA, Fukase, and CYBER SONGMAN) (download only) Xin hua japanese cubase starter.png|Xin Hua Japanese Cubase starter pack xin hua v4 starter.jpg|Xin Hua V4 Cubase starter pack fairy_v4ec_600.png|Fairy starter pack (Aoki Lapis and Merli) (download only) vy2_zola_v4ec_600.png|VY2 & Zola starter pack (download only) select_v4ec_600.png|VOCALOID SHOP Selection (galaco NEO, VY2V3, Aoki Lapis, Merli, anon & kanon, ZOLA Project) starter pack (download only) LUMi starter set.jpg|LUMi starter set Creator Packs The creator packs feature both VOCALOID Editor for Cubase as well as a VOCALOID vocal. In addition, they also include an actual copy of Cubase itself as well as a few other tools. These versions are designed to give a basic starting point for a new producer and include everything they might need. The products also contain a physical product called "UR12", a USB powered audio interface device. Fukase Creator Pack.png|Fukase creator pack VY1V4 Starter Kit.png|VY1V4 starter kit References External links * Product page * YouTube DTMmagazine interview with CaptainMirai Navigation Category:Technology Category:Software Category:Hardware